gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 294 - Curse of the Green Dahlia
Ch. 293 - Rhodes to Kas Ch. 295 - Get a Bead on the Enemy CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Step Back Travel to Princess of Ice Paradox Find 6 differences in Princess of Ice Paradox 2. Spinning Leaves Place 4 Spiral Swamp Tree in the Garden 3. Ravenhill Wraith Travel to The Messenger Find 12 hidden objects in The Messenger 4. Never Fade Have 3 Evergreen Gazebo in the Garden Upgrade 1 Spiral Swamp Tree to Level 2 5. Spell on a Carpet Return to Sea Queen Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Sea Queen Garden 6. Language Return to Carpet Museum Find 12 hidden objects in Carpet Museum 7. Elephant in the Room Travel to The Green Dahlia Find 12 hidden objects in The Green Dahlia 8. Red is Her Name Travel to The Red Huntress Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Red Huntress Time Warp 9. Sideline Travel to Building the Guardian Time Loop Match 12 details in Building the Guardian Time Loop 10. Stay Green Upgrade 1 Evergreen Gazebo to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Spiral Swamp Tree to Level 3 11. Magic and Mayhem Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 294 scenes Have 1 Green Rock Gateway in the Garden 12. Complete the Wagon Wheels Collection Collect the Wraith Wagon and place it in your Garden. 13. Leaning on Each Other Upgrade 1 Green Rock Gateway to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Evergreen Gazebo to Level 3 14. Break the Fall Upgrade 1 Green Rock Gateway to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Green Rock Gateway to Level 5 15. Build the Cursed Castle Complete the The Cursed Castle Wonder 16. Green Dahlia Spell Upgrade the The Cursed Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Princess of Ice Paradox Earn 2 stars in Princess of Ice Paradox! 3 Star The Messenger Earn 3 stars in The Messenger! 3 Star The Green Dahlia Earn 3 stars in The Green Dahlia! 3 Star The Red Huntress Time Warp Earn 3 stars in The Red Huntress Time Warp! 3 Star Building the Gaurdian Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Building the Guardian Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 294 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 294 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 294 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Step Back Ch.294/S.1 - Princess of Ice Paradox Put everything else on hold. We've got some serious issues to deal with, in the Beyond. As per the revised roles, wasn't Megan going to be handling all the Beyond missions? She could use some help this time, as the scale and scope is on the higher side. I'm on board. Only if you boys don't mind me being the backseat driver. We don't like backseat drivers, Tessa. Nobody does. Richard, I'll take this from here. Your skills are needed in the lab as Quincy needs a second pair of eyes to help him. But hadn't Tessa volunteered to do tha, since she knows more about the ChronoBot than we do? She does. But I'd like to see her tackling the crisis in the Beyond. Please report to the lab. Quincy is expecting your presence. Was that the politest wat to be kicked out of a mission? Keep an eye on Tessa. In fact, keep both eyes on her. Quest:Ravenhill Wraith Ch.294/S.2 - The Messenger Gather around. I've the details of the Beyond mission. Megan will join us through the communicator. Ravenhill Castle sits on one of the most crucial energy nodes in the Beyond and the castle is under a curse now. A powerful jungle witch called the Green Dahlia has cast a spell which resulted in the castle being taken over by plants. Even the occupants of the castle have been turned into plants, vines and trees. A Wraith was sighted multiple times around the castle, several days before the event. A Wraith on a wagon pulled by a black stallion. We need to find out how many bad guts we are dealing with here. Tessa will head the team. Enrique and Megan will follow her lead. Any questions. Quest:Spell on a Carpet Ch.201/S.1 - Sea Queen Garden The visit to the Ravenhill Castle's gate did help. I overheard the Wraith summoning the Green Dahlia. The Green Dahlia usually resides in the jungles that cover the northern areas of the Ravenhill kingdom. It's no normal to see her leaving the forest to cast spells and curses on castles. I've read about this spell somewhere. It has a counter spell. I've seen that one as well. Aha! Got it! It was embroidered into a rug.... a carpet! A carpet which got displaced from the Beyond a long time ago. This is where Enrique comes in. He knows a place which houses a lot of carpets. Quest:Language Ch.202/S.1 - Carpet Museum Azerbaijan Carpet Museum in Baku. The rug with the counter spell must be there. Take the left and I'll take the right. We have to cover the entire museum floor as soon as possible. Here, put these on. The eyewear was specifically designed to highlight objects which were displaced from the Beyond. I got the rug! It was displayed in a not-so prominent manner at the right wing. Look closely. You can see the spell on its borders. But I can't figure out the language in which it is written. Tessa says she knows the languate. However, she can't cast the counter spell as it must be uttered by a special person. Quest:Elephant in the Room Ch.294/S.3 - The Green Dahlia I've been trying my best to control the situation. But you must hurry. The castle will be engulfed in vines soon. So, you must be Megan. Now I understand why Quincy is attracted to you. That's the elephant in the room at this moment, Tessa? Don't we have a castle to save and people to rescue? Actually, we don't and we can't. Our mission was to slow down the Green Dahlia and get the counter spell needed to break her curse. Can you be a bit moer specific and add some details when it comes to working with others, Tessa? Oh. I'm so sorry. I should've told you about the Wizard of the Woods who has to cast the counter spell. Your job here is done, Megan. Take this counter spell and travel to the woods in the south, where the wizard lives. Give him the counter spell, tell him about the Ravenhill scenario and he'll take care of everything. Tessa could have told us about this earlier. She already cost us a lot with her pointless air of secrecy. Quest:Red is Her Name Ch.294/S.4 - The Red Huntress Time Warp Traveling to the woods in the south can be dangerous. I've reached out to a friend from the alternate timeline to accompany Megan. Red Riding Hood? A little girl in a red costume is going to protect me? I said alternate timeline, Megan. Meet the Red Huntress, and she is more than capable of handling anything that the jungle throws at her. Thank you for getting rid of that Time Warp for usl Hey, on another note, why is Tessa poking her nose into my relationship history? Megan and the Red Huntress have reached their destination. The Wizard of the Woods will bring an end to the curse soon. Quest:Sideline Ch.294/S.5 - Building the Guardian TIme Loop The Ravenhill mission seems to have reached its conclusion. And looks like that's a feather on the cap for Raymond's protege. Raymond said that you needed my help to put the ChronoBot pieces back together, Quincy. Are you trying your best to speak like a complete dimwit? Be careful how you pharse the next line, because it just might land you in the infirmary. I didn't ask for help, Richard. If I needed assistance, don't you think I'd have asked Enrique? If you didn't ask for my help, then why did Raymond take me off the mission? I have no idea, Richard. Maybe he doesn't like you working with Tessa. Maybe he doesn't like you at all. You have given him no reason to like you. Since when did Quincy become a Raymond fan? Since the day he was appointed as the Lab Chief? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 294